Daniel Straus vs. Patricio Freire 3
The fight was for the Bellator featherweight title with Patricio Freire defending. The first round began. Straus lands an inside kick. Pitbull feinting. 4:00. USA chant. Clinch. Pitbull lands a right to the body. Knees the body. They break. 3:00. Straus lands a straight left, Pitbull stuffs a double kneeing the body, clinch. They break. Clinch, Pitbull stuffs a single. Pitbull defending another single. Knees the body, left elbow, right uppercut, knees the body, breaks eating a right jab. 2:00. Straus lands a jab. Straus lands a good body kick. Straus lands an inside kick. Straus gets a nice single. Pitbull stands. Straus lands a big knee, Straus lands a left. 1:00. Clinch. 35. Straus breaks with a left uppercut and a one-two, stuffs a single himself to the clinch. 15. They break. Pitbull body kick. R1 ends, close close round, I'd say 10-9 Straus narrowly. R2 began. Straus stalking. Throwing a lot more. Pitbull tentative. Straus lands a good leg kick, misses a high kick. Clinch. Pitbull stuffs a single, knees the body twice, 4:00, clinch. Straus right elbow. Straus left uppercut. Pitbull breaks kneeing the body. Straus lands a jab. 3:00. Straus drops Pitbull with a huge left, pounces to guard with left hammerfists and elbows, defends an armbar lifting Pitbull, slamming him on his head, more short lefts escaping. Three left elbows, two more, more now. Two short right elbows. Another. Pitbull is rocked. Thinking kimura. 2:00. Straus escapes landing a left, more under. Thinking front choke. Rights to body. More. More. Rights to thigh. 1:00. Straus thinking front choke, instead Pitbull stands to the clinch, breaks with two right elbows, right uppercut. 35. USA chant. Straus lands a big high kick! USA chant. R2 ends, 10-9 Straus, possible 10-8 but unlikely. R3 began. Straus lands a left. And a good inside kick, a big left and a jab. Stalking, big inside kick. Straus lands a stiff jab. Another and a huge left hook. Jabs the body crisply. Straus blocks a pair of high kicks, 4:00. Pitbull defending a single. Stuffs it. Pitbull looking more recovered now. Pitbull lands a grazing counter left. Straus lands a left to the body. 3:00. Pitbull lands an inside kick. Straus lands a left and a big one. And a right hook left combo. Stalking. Nice ehad movement, too. Pitbull lands a counter left. And a right. 2:00. Nice exchange. Pitbull lands an inside kick. Pitbull lands a counter right. Straus lands a hard inside kick and another. Straus lands a left and another, Pitbull sprawls a double. Knees the body as they clinch. They break, 1:00. An eyepoke to Pitbull, time called. They continue quickly and shake hands. Straus lands a big counter left uppercut and a blocked high kick. Straus lands a hard left. And an inside kick. Pitbull lands a right. And a left. R3 ends, 10-9 Straus. Fucking good fight. R4 began. Pitbull lands a left, then a crisp right. He sprawls a double. Clinch. Straus breaks with a beautiful left elbow. Pitbull lands a hard inside kick. Straus lands a beautiful left right left counter combo, fucking beautiful, 4:00. They clashed heads, time called. Continue. USA chant. 3:00. Straus lands a big counter left. Pitbull lands a counter left. Straus lands a counter left, right jab. Pitbull lands a right to the body. Pitbull lands a right and a left. Straus lands a one-two and a jab. Pitbull lands a right uppercut, 2:00, eats a stiff jab. Straus lands an inside kick. Straus lands a left. Straus shakes out that left hand, not good as Jimmy notes. Pitbull lands a flurry of rights and lefts, sprawls a double. Clinch, Pitbull breaks with a spinning back elbow. 1:00 as Straus lansd an inside kick and a jab. Pitbull lands a left and a right. Pitbull lands a hard right. Straus lands a jab and another, eats a right, Straus lands a body kick. 35. Straus lands a jab. Pitbull lands a right, a flurry fo rights and lefts. A right. A right elbow. A right. 15. Straus lands a jab. Straus stuffs a double, R4 ends, 10-9 Pitbull. R5 began. Straus lands a good left. Pitbull feitns a kick, Straus reacts. Pitbull lands a hard right. Straus lands a good left, eats a right. Pitbull knees the head. Straus defending a double, 4:00. Pitbull has his hand down to avoid being kneed in the head. Clinch. Straus right elbow. Straus right uppercut, they break. Pitbull lands a blocked high kick. Pitbull lands a left. Knees the body, 3:00. Pitbull drags him down, gets the back, both hooks. Are you KIDDING ME?! Could it be? Working for the choke, he's flattened out. Holy shit. Rights under. Right hammerfists to body, warned to watch the spine. Right hands under. 2:00. USA chant. Hooks are lost. Lefts under. Straus standing. Pitbull gets the other hook back in. Lefts under. Straus escapes and stands. Straus lands a right inside. Defends a single. Now a double. Stuffed. 1:00. Pitbull breaks with a left, a short flurry of right uppercuts. Pitbull lands a left, eats a right. Pitbull lands a right, eats a right and a left, lands a pair of big rights, two lefts to body, going to body and ehad with them. 30. Straus knees the body. Pitbull knees the body twice, 15. Straus right uppercut. Pitbull two big rights. A big left, a left, right, R5 ends, 10-9 Pitbull, 48-47 Straus IMO, hell of a fight. 49-46, 48-47 twice UD for... Straus. Well fucking earned. Says he'll whoop Karakhanyan's ass, too. "I broke my hand in the first round." Can't wait for a fourth fight.